


Things With Sharp Teeth

by Sheketti



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Monster Hunters, F/F, but anyway, i have absolutely zero confidence in my writing skills, there will be lots and lots of gay moments
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-21
Updated: 2018-05-19
Packaged: 2018-05-28 02:49:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 14,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6312400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sheketti/pseuds/Sheketti
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Monster hunter AU where I guess Max is a monster hunter. Who falls in love with a monster. This is probably the weirdest and most irrelevant AU that nobody wanted.</p><p>abandoned</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. It begins

**Author's Note:**

> tbh I'm probably gonna be editing the chapters constantly and updates might be sporadic im so sorry but i change my mind about every day and rewrite large chunks of chapters oops

Max was tired, and rightfully so. She had just driven all the way from Portland to Arcadia Bay in her black 1989 Mazda 323. The actual trip hadn't really taken very long due to the lack of traffic, but in her state of sleep deprivation, it seemed to have lasted forever. With all her luggage in tow, she had felt like a sardine in an overstuffed can. It also hadn’t been easy to drive through the Tillamook National Forest in the dark, especially since she was still pretty jumpy and paranoid about being followed. The lack of street lights between Forest Grove and Tillamook hasn't made it any easier. For that portion of the drive, the only light had been from the dingy headlights of her antique of a car. It was a miracle that there hadn't been any forest animals that darted across the road in front of her, aside from that one raccoon in Beaverton, which she had managed not to hit. Luckily, there had been no other cars on the road at the time of the raccoon incident.

After Max had finally arrived in Arcadia Bay, she immediately checked into the cheapest motel she could find in town. The manager; a short, middle aged man with balding grey hair, hadn't seemed happy about her checking in at 4:20 in the morning, but there wasn't much she could do about that. Travelling in the wee hours of the morning was the best way to deter being followed. It wasn't worth the risk to travel during the day. Max had learned that the hard way. There still wasn't any way of guaranteeing that she hadn't been followed, but she had managed to at least lower the chances. The only thing Max could really do now was to be extremely cautious, as always. _It almost feels like I’m on the run. I guess I sort of am, in a way._

Unloading the few belongings that she would need from the near ancient vehicle, she brought them to her room. The rest of her luggage was left in the car, reserved for her future dorm at Blackwell. Max’s motel room was on the second floor, so she didn't want to have to carry all her stuff up the stairs. Room number 7. The door had a coat of red paint which had faded and chipped over the years.

 _Damn, this place looks ancient, like it'll collapse at any second. At least seven is a lucky number, right?_ After fumbling for the key, Max finally unlocked the door to the motel. As soon as the door opened, she was hit with a wave of the distinct smell of tobacco, her nose wrinkling up reflexively at the foul scent. Max had never liked the stuff, but she would have to put up with it. At least until she moved into her dorm room at Blackwell. It was only for a few days, right?

The whole room stank of mildew and stale cigarettes, the stench having likely sunken into the walls over the years. And the aged floral patterned wallpaper was peeling from the walls, revealing the mouldy wall beneath. She caught sight of a roach darting across the floor, but at least there weren't any bedbugs, at least not as far as she could tell. For $9 a night, she couldn't really complain. _I just have to make sure not to bring any food into the room,_ Max noted. _I doubt this place is up to any kind of code. If they actually have regulations like that for motels_.

Despite the negativities, Max was elated to be back in Arcadia Bay. She had never really thought of Portland as her home, and she had been waiting so long to go back to her home town. And now she was here. More than that, she was finally free from her old life. Hunting monsters, just as her parents had before her. She hadn't had much of a say in the matter. Not to mention that the Caulfields had many enemies. Very powerful enemies. Luckily, they were her parents’ enemies, for the most part. And Max had managed to make it through those five years without killing any that had those sort of connections. Not that she didn't feel horrified by her actions. Arcadia Bay was a chance for her to start over.

She had, of course, brought a few weapons with her in the off chance that she would need them. Or if she had somehow been followed, which was unlikely. Max hadn't even bothered loading her gun, not that she had ever used it. She hated guns.

After she had finished putting away her luggage, which consisted of a sleeping bag, a ratty old toothbrush, clothes, a crossbow, and her unloaded pistol with a built in silencer, Max grabbed a towel and some clean clothes and headed out to the bathroom to take a shower, although after she actually saw the state of the bathroom, she pondered if it would actually make her smell worse.

There was only one public bathroom in the middle of the complex, which was unisex and had only two stalls, one sink, and one grimy looking shower. The whole bathroom stank like it hadn't been cleaned in at least a year. The walls, which had probably been white at some point, were now stained with mold and tobacco stains. _Who even smokes in a bathroom, anyway?_

After hanging her clothes on the shower rack, she turned the water all the way to hot. The water came out in a light trickle, and could just barely pass as lukewarm. At least the water dribbling from the faucet seemed like it was probably clean. It was better than bathing in the ocean. Oh, how she couldn't wait to get out of here.

 _I can't believe I'm back in Arcadia Bay._ Max thought to herself as she shivered under the cold water. The air seemed even colder upon her wet skin. As she washed her hair, she became enveloped in her own thoughts. _It's been what, five years since I last lived here. I should stop by the Two Whales at some point and say hi to Joyce. And Chloe. I wonder if she still lives here...though she probably still hates me. I did kind of leave her right after her dad died. And I couldn't find a way to contact her for five years, I doubt she would ever want to see me again after that. What kind of person just leaves town and drops all contact with their best friend?_

Max sighed, at this point she was no longer so focused on actually showering. She had completely forgotten to pack shampoo. Her eyes had started to get misty, but she blamed the humidity _. Even though it wasn't my fault, I still feel awful. Although, now that I'm in town, I should at least try to get back in touch. What am I supposed to say if they ask about Seattle? I never even ended up going to Seattle, I don't know what it would be like to live there!_

Max shut off the water and then pressed the palm of her hand to her forehead, a stress headache building. _No point in stressing myself over this tonight, I can always deal with it tomorrow. I need to unwind after today._

After drying herself off with a moth eaten towel and getting dressed in clean clothes, Max hastily exited the bathroom. Her legs hadn't dried out completely, that and the cold night air caused her to shiver. That shower hadn't really helped her smell any better. Now she smelled like everyone else's body odour. _Accept your fate, Max,_ she thought to herself, chuckling softly.

The lot outside the motel was anything but impressive. The pavement was patchy and filled with potholes, and the only lighting was whatever came from residents’ windows. At least it didn’t smell awful, thanks to the crisp autumn wind. A tiny sliver of moon hung crooked in the mostly clouded sky, and the soft chirping of crickets could be heard.

Across the street was a mostly empty lot with a single building, the pavement so torn up and aged that grass was growing between the cracks. There had been a Blockbuster’s Video there when she had last lived in town. As a kid, Max had used to go there with her dad to pick out movies to watch. Now, it was little more than a crumbling abandoned building.

Leaning against the side of the building, Max reached into her pocket, pulling out some weed and rolling paper, skillfully rolling up a joint. She didn't smoke too often, but it helped take the edge off when she had anxiety. Which admittedly was pretty often. Max had initially been repulsed by the thought of smoking, but now here she was. She would probably have to conserve what she had left now that she wasn’t in Portland anymore. She had to have the good stuff, cheaper bud tasted like shit. Lighting it up with a quick flick of her lighter, she set the joint to her lips, taking a good deep hit. Her mind wandered to Chloe yet again. It was hard for it not to, now that she was finally back in Arcadia. _I should really call her tomorrow or something now that I'm finally back in town. Hopefully she doesn't still hate me, but I wouldn't hold it against her if she does. What would she even think of me now?_ Max sighed, smoke cascading from her lips. _She’d probably think I'm a total loser_.

After a couple more deep hits, Max snuffed out the roach and stuck it in her bag for later. She already felt the effects of the THC, and was ready to sleep. _What time even is it? ...Probably doesn’t matter. School isn’t for two more days, anyway._

With a good yawn, Max walked back to her room. _It feels like I’m moving in slow motion. Am I really, or am I just really stoned… ugh, I just want to sleep_. By the time she reached her room, her head felt like it was floaty and filled with cotton. _Damn, that shit was strong._

 _At least the bedding is clean_ , Max thought to herself as she buried herself under the covers. The room was freezing, but Max was would have to just shiver it off. _Shivering is good for your health, right? It burns calories or something. Note to self: buy a space heater from Fred Meyer tomorrow._

If not for being pretty stoned, Max probably would have had trouble falling asleep due to her anxiety. She was going to be starting school at Blackwell Academy in only two days! She wouldn't be able to actually start living on campus until after orientation. She instead chose to stay at the most inexpensive motel she could find.

Mere minutes after she had switched the lights off and gotten relatively comfortable, she heard a shrill and inhuman scream outside, accompanied by snarling and immediately turned the lights back on, momentarily blinding herself. Quickly retrieving her already loaded crossbow from her bedside, she stumbled out into the near empty parking lot, ready to fight if need be. Although she also felt about ready to pass out.

_There, across the street!_

She could barely make out the shapes in the dim light of a single streetlamp. It was the empty lot across the street. Her eyes focused as best they could on the figures across the street. It appeared to be a very large dog fighting...something that sort of but didn’t really resemble a dog. More like a very tall crocodile. By the sounds they were making, Max could tell that they certainly weren’t dogs. The two of them were locked in a violent conflict. Well, the basilisk was attacking the chupacabra, who seemed to try to be getting away and failing.

The basilisk struck with incredible speed, latching it’s teeth onto the hind leg of it’s victim, who screamed in agony. The sound alone made Max feel sick. She had to do something.

Max quickly snuck closer, readying her crossbow. She wasn’t too worried about the chupacabra, who was clearly the victim to this attack. They didn’t pose too much of a danger to humans, since they fed off animal blood. And could also subsist on regular food, but blood seemed to somehow be preferable. Basilisks usually kept to themselves, so this was probably a personal spat. In matters like this, she knew she should really try not to interfere, but Max Caulfield never minded her own business. And by her judgement, this altercation seemed unjustified.

Upon closer inspection, the victim seemed to be wearing jeans, which was kind of odd. Chupacabras were shapeshifters, and they usually shed all their clothes before taking on their true form. But for some reason or another, this one had decided to wear skinny jeans. _Maybe they serve as protection of some sort? That, or it’s just modest_.

Taking aim at the aggressor’s hind leg, Max fired her crossbow, a loud snap ringing through the air, similar in volume. It hit true, but didn’t seem to do much other than catch the basilisk’s attention. Not good. Max didn’t have any more bolts with her, leaving her essentially unarmed. Both of the beasts turned towards Max. The one that had been attacking the other charged at her without warning, crocodile-like maw gaping and ready to tear into flesh.

Right as the aggressive beast launched itself toward her, Max nailed it right in the shoulder with a powerful kick, sending it reeling back in pain. _Hopefully, that will slow it down so I can make a run for it_.

Max made a run for it, heading towards her motel room. Just as she was reaching out to grab the doorknob, she was tackled down and pinned to the ground by hooked claws. At this point, she was nearly defenceless. Feeling cool breath on the back of her neck, Max couldn’t help but panic. She couldn’t kick at this angle, and her crossbow had skidded a few feet away from her when she had fallen. _Shit, now I don’t really have much of a choice. I have to use my powers on him…_

Before Max could have another thought, the weight pinning her to the asphalt was suddenly gone. Scrambling to her feet, she witnessed the chupacabra in skinny jeans sinking it’s teeth into the hind leg of the basilisk who had attacked her, drawing blood before the enormous reptile managed to free itself and scurry off, realizing that it was outnumbered.

Finally able to slow her breathing, Max looked up to get a better look at her rescuer, whose breathing was laboured, blood leaking from multiple lacerations. It seemed to be a female, seeing as she was wearing a light application of eye makeup. She noticed a sleeve tattoo snaked up the creature’s right arm, and sharp spines running down her back. Upon looking back at Max, her eyes widened and she backed away slightly, the beginnings of what seemed to be tears welling up in her eyes.

Suddenly, the beast was upon her, lips curled back in a snarl, razor sharp glittering in the dim light. As she was readying a kick to free herself, Max noticed tears dripping from the creature’s bright blue eyes. Up close, Max realized that she could recognize those eyes. The eyes that had been burned into the back of her head ever since she had left Arcadia Bay five years ago. She just didn’t want to believe it.

“...Chloe?”

 

[(art)](http://sheketti.tumblr.com/image/142000770992)


	2. Ass o' clock in the morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I know a lot of people share music suggestions in the summary, but I can't pick only a few songs, so here's my pandora station: http://www.pandora.com/station/2757341172852194048

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like I have so much inside knowledge writing this fic since I live in Portland.

Max was freed almost instantly after speaking her estranged best friend’s name. Who turned to flee in a sudden panic, sprinting across the parking, trying to ignore the pain it was causing. Her leg hurt like hell, and still hadn’t stopped bleeding. _Fuck_. 

Chloe couldn’t help but be freaked out by the fact that Max somehow knew it was her. _How the fuck did Max recognize me? Does she have some kind of sixth sense or some freaky shit? I do not want to deal with this shit right now._

“Chloe, wait!” Max called after her desperately. Chloe stopped momentarily, glancing back at Max. “Please...don’t leave.”

Max's words cut deep, and Chloe took in a sharp breath which presented itself as more of a sniffle. After a bit of hesitation and feeling like a terrible fucking person, Chloe turned around and slowly limped back toward Max, ears nervously pulled back. Her eyes remained fixed on Max in a glare. Or, what she tried to make a glare.

She snarled angrily at Max, baring her teeth in a threatening manner. The tears welling up in her eyes said the opposite. She knew that her act was unconvincing, but she still tried her best. But as hard as she tried, Chloe found herself unable to hate Max. She just couldn’t, even after all those days that Max had left her for. Had abandoned her, without so much as a text. Deep down, Chloe blamed herself. She had said some stupid shit to Max the day that her family moved away. _But she hella just saved my life, and she risked her own to do it._

She was startled as she felt herself being pulled into a warm embrace. Chloe didn't want Max to hug her, or so she told herself. She wanted Max to hate her. Literally anything other than affection. But here she was, being held tightly by a sniffling Max, who just kept whimpering apologies into her now tear soaked shoulder. Just as she was accepting her fate, Max released her.

“S-sorry.” Max apologized yet again. “I just really missed you, and I’m really glad you’re okay.”

_What._

“That wound looks pretty bad… I have a first aid kit in my car.” Max offered. “I’ll be right back, try to keep your weight off it.”

 _Whatever, ‘mom.’_ She rolled her eyes, which went completely unnoticed by Max, but heeded her advice. It wasn’t like she wanted to go through unnecessary pain, she had had enough of that already.

She watched as Max approached an ancient black sedan, retrieving a key from her bag and unlocking the trunk. Lifting it up, she pulled out a ridiculously large first aid kit. Max didn’t seem to have any trouble hauling the enormous bag to what Chloe assumed to be her motel room. Max opened the door which, in her haste, she hadn’t locked, and carried the medical supplies inside. Chloe followed close behind, trying to hide her limp, only succeeding in making it hurt more.

“I’ll be right back, I have to get some more stuff.” Max announced. “Keep it elevated to prevent too much bleeding.” She laid down on the bed as Max left momentarily, holding her leg up by resting it on a pillow. _That’s gonna be fun to wash out. I probably look like a dumbass, but Max seems to actually know what she’s doing for once._

Max returned with two bottles of water and a fresh bar of soap, as well as an oversized pajama shirt. And a clean towel. Chloe watched as Max set the stuff at the end of the bed and slipped on some non latex gloves. _I have a feeling that this is going to suck_.

“Okay, these are going to have to come off.” Max stated, gesturing to Chloe's pants. “I can't clean and bandage the wound with those covering it up.”

 _Wait, what_.

This was not how she had fantasized about having Max remove her pants for the first time. Not even close. But it couldn’t be treated otherwise, and the jeans were too tight to just roll up. And also soaked in her own blood, which was kinda gross. _Just try not to think about it. Do not._ She had never been so relieved to be stuck in this form for a while. If not for that (as well as her tight boxers), Max probably would have noticed her out of place excitement.

“Okay.” Max yawned, assessing the wound on her lower thigh, which was kind of really awkward. “I think it’s stopped bleeding, and it’s not too deep. But this is probably going to sting a bit, so try to hold still.” After soaking the towel and applying soap, she gently cleansed the wound. It stung not a little bit. It stung a lot. But that only got worse after Max rinsed the soap and then applied hydrogen peroxide, causing her to hiss from the pain.

“Sorry!” Max apologized unnecessarily. “That was just to disinfect it, but it should also help stop any bleeding. Um, you're going to have to change and get dressed so I can bandage it up. I got you a shirt, and I swear I won't peek.”

Chloe eyes the shirt. It was a flannel pajama top which was way too big for her or Max. _That probably just makes it more comfortable for sleeping, I guess. Aight, let's just get this shit over with._

Changing was never not weird. She could feel her entire body go numb, and then it started. Bones stretched and compacted. What had been claws changed into hands. Hips changed shape, and her shoulders widened. I've done this so many fucking times, but it's still hella trippy.

Chloe swiftly grabbed the shirt and pulled it over her head, slipping into it effortlessly. It was quite roomy, but didn't seem to baggy. _I wonder if it's possible to wash blood out of jeans, those weren't cheap_.

“You didn't have to turn around, you know.” Chloe teased. _Wow, first thing I've said to Max in five years, and I'm already talking out of my ass. Fantastic_. “I mean, nothing you haven't seen before, right?”

“I didn't want to make you feel uncomfortable.” Max replied meekly, avoiding eye contact by gathering up the gauze and bandages.

“No fun allowed.” Chloe mocked playfully. “Still awkward as fuck, I see.”

Max glanced up at her.

“Your hair is blue.” Max observed. She's so high. And she looks fucking exhausted. Fuck, I'm probably the one who woke her up, but I guess I would probably be dead if I hadn't.

“You smell like weed.” Chloe shot back. “Are you seriously treating me to first aid while you're high?”

“Can't just leave it to get infected, Che.” Max answered as she applied the gauze, which had been soaked in the peroxide. Chloe cringed slightly in pain at the contact, but managed to hold her leg still as Max finished bandaging it up.

“It's gonna keep stinging for a while, but it will stop eventually.” Max informed her. “And you'll have to replace it if it gets bloody. If it hurts too much, you can use crutches.”

“Uh, thanks.” Chloe stammered out. “But I gotta ask, how in the fuck did you recognize me earlier?”

“You'll probably think it's stupid.” Max protested, breaking eye contact; her cheeks flushed slightly.

“Try me.” Chloe pressed, eager for an answer.

“Your eyes.” Max murmured, barely audible.

“Wait, really?” Chloe asked in disbelief. “You leave for five years, and then as soon as you see me, you recognize my _eyes_?”

“I know,” Max sighed “it does sound kind of cheesy now that you've said it.”

“Actually, I was gonna say that's really impressive.” Chloe clarified. “Do my eyes really stay the same?”

“Have you never looked in a mirror?” Max asked incredulously, flopping onto the bed, looking completely exhausted.

“Not really.” She admitted. “I guess I've always been afraid to. I'm… I'm a monster, Max. Probably ugly as fuck.”

“You're no monster, Chloe.” Max assured her. “And you actually look kind of cute.”

“Maxine Caulfield, did you just call me cute?” Chloe teased, grinning with excitement. _Max just called me cute? Is this even real life? Probably just the pot talking, don't get your hopes up too much._

“So, what's with the pants?” Max inquired, effectively changing the subject.

“What about them?”

“I mean, why were you wearing them?”

“Dude, you don't just go around asking people why they wear pants, do you?” Chloe joked, although it was more of a way of expressing her annoyance. “Not _everyone_ likes to display their junk for the world to see.”

“Oh.”

“So, five years. Been a while.” Chloe stated, a bit bitter about the whole situation. “How was Seattle?”

“Ugh, it sucked. We didn't actually even move to Seattle. It was Portland.” Max lamented, burrowing into the sheets. “My mom lied to me just so I would tell you that I was in Seattle, because they didn't want you to try visiting. ‘Too dangerous’, they said.”

“Wait, you were in Portland the whole time?” Chloe realized. She was so close, the whole time. “Dude, why didn't you just call me or something? I totally would have driven out there and rescued you. Like a pirate rescuing a princess.”

“Don't you mean a knight?” Max chuckled.

“Nope. Definitely a pirate.”

“Whatever you say, Captain Chloe.” Max snorted, giving her friend a playful shove before her expression grew somber. “They pulled me out of school to homeschool me, didn't want me to get close to other kids. They didn't want me putting anyone in danger. Total bullshit. I tried so hard to contact you.”

“Wait, what do you mean by danger?” Chloe asked nervously. “You don't, like, eat people or something, right?”

“I can't tell if you're being serious or not right now.” Max answered, trying her best to keep herself from breaking into hysterical laughter. _Oh no, I fucking played myself. I chose this fate_. “I would definitely eat someone. Although I wouldn't classify it as dangerous.”

“I brought this upon myself.” Chloe groaned. “Anywayyy, how long have you been staying here? Place smells like piss.”

“Oh, I just arrived in town about an hour or two ago, I think.”

“Pfft, go figure.” Chloe huffed. “You look hella tired, when was the last time you slept?”

“Don’t remember.” Max mumbled. “Maybe that’s why I’m a bit tired.”

“Yeah, no shit.” _She looks like an exhausted blanket burrito. Those eye bags are legendary_. “You could stay at my place instead, if you want. No offence, but this place is hella shitty, and it's like ass o' clock in the morning. Plus, you look like you haven't slept in forever.”

“I'm fine,” Max insisted unconvincingly. “It's not that bad, plus I've already paid for the night.”

“Pack your things, Max-o, you're staying at my place tonight.” Chloe said. “Hell, I'll kidnap you if I have to.”

“Chloe, really, I'm fine.” Max mumbled in response, struggling to keep her eyes open. “Don't worry about me.”

“Max, you look like you're about to pass out.” Chloe asserted, but got no response. “Max?” Still no response. _Damn, she really did konk out. No way am I going to leave her here. I'm never letting her out of my sight again, especially not with Nathan on the loose. If he recognizes her, he's gonna be out for her blood. Guess I'll have to carry her after all. And pack all her stuff into the truck_.

Chloe looked around the room. It didn't look like Max had really brought a lot of things. _Let's see, what do we have here… a gun. Um, okay. It's not even loaded. A sleeping bag? Wait, was she planning on sleeping in the streets when she ran out of funds? And there's the most disgusting toothbrush_ _I’ve ever seen, definitely going to leave that behind. Better not forget her purse, or whatever this is. A satchel? And the fucking crossbow. If not for Max…_ Chloe shivered slightly, but decided to pack it into the truck as well. She mentally scolded herself for even thinking that Max would do that. _Just in case Nathan shows up at my front door or some shit. This thing works the same as a gun right? Or maybe I could just use the gun, if I can get some ammo._

Chloe was relieved that nobody was around to see her running around in her boxers. She had to run across the street to get her truck. Which, upon reaching it, she found that it had been vandalized by Nathan. The driver's side window was totally shattered, and angry graffiti was sprayed along the side of the vehicle. _Shit, that's gonna take forever to wash off._ The words gave Chloe a strong sense of unease.

_**I know where you live, bitch** _

Trying her best to ignore the damage for now. Her primary focus was Max. Luckily, all the tires were all still intact, and there were no bombs under the seats (Chloe checked, just to be sure). She swept all the bits of safety glass from the seat before climbing in and turning the key in the ignition.

The truck started with a wheeze of protest, but it was running. She pulled out from her spot in the parking lot next to the empty Blockbusters, and across the street into the motel parking lot, parking next to Max's Mazda which might even rival her truck in age. The car, however, had a fresh coat of black paint, whereas her truck was rusting from exposure to the elements. _I guess I'm going to have to take Max back here to get her car tomorrow, just hope it doesn't get broken into._

She carefully loaded the belongings from the room into her truck, one item at a time. She would never admit it, but she still felt the need to protect Max. _Not that Max needed me in the past five years. Shit, what am I even thinking? She said she couldn't contact me, even if she tried, which implies that she did… That's so fucked up._

After loading all of Max’s stuff into her truck, Chloe scooped up Max, who remained asleep. Shit, she got heavier, and she's still scrawny as hell. How does that even work? She carefully placed Max into the passenger seat, sheets and all. _Maybe the manager won't notice they were stolen. Or just not care._ The hard part was strapping the seat belt on without waking her. Chloe herself couldn't be bothered to use a seat belt, but she made sure that Max was safely secured into place.

It wasn't a very long drive, only a mile or two. Chloe pulled her truck into the driveway as quietly as possible. Getting out of the truck, Chloe walked around to the passenger side, opening the door and scooping Max into her arms, leaving the passenger side door open. _I can just close it later_. After unlocking the front door, Chloe moved as quietly as possible, trying to breathe as quietly as possible. _Last thing I need right now is Step-douche up my ass about being out past curfew. Not to mention, he would probably freak out if he saw me carrying an unconscious girl he's never even seen before to my room. Ha, that would sure go well. At least Max doesn't snore too loud._

Every time a step so much as creaked at a frequency that normal humans probably couldn't even hear, Chloe was convinced that her step dad was going to jump out the shadows and taze her or something. Eventually, she did reach the top of the stairs, and immediately slipped into her room, locking the door behind her and breathing out slowly.

After laying Max down gently in her bed, Chloe climbed out the window to retrieve Max's things. Well, some of them. Just the crossbow and satchel, both of which she left at the foot of the bed, slumping onto the beside beside Max, a bit sleepy herself. 

_Guess it can't hurt to sleep for a bit. She hella owes me an explanation for all this shit tomorrow, though._

[(art)](https://40.media.tumblr.com/08e9e2c9085f69161fe3c027bad2c27a/tumblr_o4j3075J9q1tk24amo1_540.jpg)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope yall learned lots about first aid from this chapter, I spent a lot of time researching.


	3. Farewells

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flashback to 2008. Crazy year. Portland had a pretty harsh blizzard that December. Haha sucks for Max.

Max laid back in bed in her near empty room, listening to the heavy rain hitting the roof above her head. Spring had recently come, and with spring came some warmth, but also lots of rain. Fittingly, too, not that it hadn't also rained all day every day for the last two weeks. This time, it seemed to be a pretty intense storm.Probably the worst possible weather to move in, other than a snowstorm. Not that she’d even seen a snowstorm in Arcadia Bay. But Max’s parents seemed to be in a hurry, even though they hadn’t even sold the house yet. Especially her mom.

Max could only feel sorrow and bitterness. Her family was moving to Seattle today, only a week after her best friend's father had died. She couldn't help but feel like it was her fault. The crash clearly hadn't been an accident. Sure, her family had a lot of enemies, but she had never known that something like this would ever happen.

With an empty groan, Max sat up in her bed, surveying her room. Several boxes were piled in the corner, which she was supposed to be carrying to the moving truck. But she just couldn't find the energy to do anything other than lie on her mattress and sob. Not only had someone very close to her, close to her whole family, died. But she was going to be forcefully separated from her best friend in the entire world. Her parents told her that it was for Chloe's own safety. Max didn’t want to believe it.

“It's not fair.” She sniffled to herself, not expecting anyone to respond.

“It never is.” Her father sighed, startling Max. She had thought she had been alone, but there he was, leaning against the doorframe of her room, but looking like he was a million miles away. Her dad had been really close friends with William, and had been absolutely devastated when he died. And now it was Max's turn to lose someone extremely close to her, at least until she could manage to escape back to Arcadia Bay. She still didn’t understand why they had to move, but perhaps she never would.

“Hey Max, want me to carry these back to the truck for you?” He offered, Max answering with a quiet nod. “Look, I know your mother won't be happy about it, but I think you should tell Chloe that we have to move. You deserve to be able to at least say goodbye.” _Because he never got to_. He walked up to Max, placing a small round object in the palm of her hand. Max immediately knew what it was. “When you do go, be sure to bring this with you.”

Before Max got the chance to even respond, he had already left, his footsteps echoing down the emptied hall. And with him had gone her packed belongings, leaving her sitting on the edge of her bed in an otherwise empty room. He was right, of course. She had to say goodbye to Chloe. To talk to her this one last time. _It's to protect her and Joyce_ , Max told herself, although part of her didn't want to believe that. After all, it wasn't like she had been given a choice.

She hardly noticed the rain drenching her as she ran all the way to Chloe’s house, tears streaming down her freckled cheeks. This was going to be the last time she would see her best friend in a very long time. It was likely that her parents would cut her off from any form of contact with Chloe. _It's okay_ , Max lied to herself, _this will keep Chloe safe_. She told herself this over and over again, only to believe it less and less.

By the time she reached the door of Chloe's house, she had no tears left to cry, but her eyes remained red and puffy. She had to do this. She had to keep Chloe safe. _Until I can find her again_. Tentatively raising her hand, she knocked on the door.

A few minutes later, Chloe finally opened the door, the defeated look on her face dissolving into a faint smile when she saw Max, whom she quickly pulled into an embrace. This only made Max feel worse about everything. Wrapping her arms around her best friend, Max pulled her close and buried her face into Chloe’s shoulder. Reluctantly, she covertly slipped the small object her father had given into Chloe’s pocket, heart heart heavy with guilt as soon as it had been done. And then she immediately snatched it back. _This is wrong. I can't just make her forget everything_. Max crushed the spell in her fist until it was nothing but dust, which was washed away with the rain. _It's not like she would tell anyone, right?_

“Max, thank you so much for always being here for me.” Chloe whimpered softly into Max’s ear, making her feel a billion times worse. She gently pulled away from Max, tears dripping from her chin. “Everyone’s leaving me behind. First my dad leaves me, and now my own mom won’t even talk to me. But you’re here. You’re always here for me. So, uh, thanks.”

“Chloe…” Max choked out in a dry sob. The guilt was just too much for her to bear. “I’m so, so sorry, Chloe.”

“Max, what are you apologizing for?”

“My family, they- we’re moving to Seattle this afternoon.” At the word ‘moving,’ Max’s voice cracked, the rest of her words coming out in a forced whisper. She looked up at Chloe with her sad, sad eyes. She felt like the worst person on the world, even if all of this was out of her control. “I didn’t even know until last night and-”

“Max, you’re leaving me too...” Chloe’s voice sounded empty and distant. Hopeless.

“I didn’t choose this, Chloe! As soon as I get the chance, I’m coming back to you.” Max promised, shrinking under Chloe’s increasingly furious glare.

“You know what? Fuck you, Max!” Chloe spat, shoving Max away from her angrily, her eyes burning with mindless rage. “You’re just another person who betrayed me! Don’t even fucking bother coming back for me, bitch. I hate you!”

Before Max could speak another word, Chloe slammed the door right in her face. Not that she would have been able to say anything after that. After taking a few short steps backwards, she turned and ran. She ran and ran and ran all the way back home, not even caring about the increasingly heavy rain. _She hates me. Chloe hates me_. Max wanted to scream, but couldn’t seem to find her voice.

For the entire duration of the drive, Max sat silently in the back of the car, tightly hugging her knees. Her father gave her the occasional concerned glance, but knew better than to say anything. Max appreciated that. She didn’t want to have to talk to anyone.The car ride was long and quiet, but not nearly as long as Max had expected it to be. As naive as she was, she knew that they weren’t in Seattle.

The station wagon came to a stop outside a rundown apartment building in the suburbs of Gresham, Oregon. _Of course they lied to me about the location. They were counting on me telling Chloe that we moved to Seattle. I can't wait to get away from here._

**\---**

As soon as Chloe slammed the door shut right in Max's face, she immediately regretted everything she had said. Things could have gone worse. Or maybe not. But it also could have gone a lot better. It was too late now. What was said had been said. Not that she didn’t regret every word of it.

Frustrated and angry, Chloe stormed up the stairs and to her room, slamming her own door shut. Leaning against the door, she let herself slump to the floor in a heap. She was really more angry at herself than anyone else. Especially Max. She told herself that she wanted to be alone at the moment, but deep down, she knew she was just lying to herself.

But now Chloe was alone. Truly alone. Curled into a ball on the floor, a sobbing mess. _Pathetic._ She had just told Max to never come back. She felt like she had just dug her own grave. Perhaps she had. _I just had to go and fuck everything up with Max. Knowing her, she’s gonna take it literally. What if I never see her again? I fucking hate myself. Maybe it’s for the best. Max is probably better off without my sorry ass, anyway_.

[(art)](http://sheketti.tumblr.com/image/142001020547)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I relate to chloe so much it's kinda sad tbh


	4. Fluffy ass

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wowwww, it's only been, what, 3 months since I posted the last chapter?? I feel kinda like an ass but I started working on a side project that I didn't finish, then worked on another side project I also didn't finish.

Max started panicking seconds after waking up. She was in a strange bed in an unfamiliar room, completely unarmed. Sitting up and frantically surveying the room, she managed to find her belongings. And eventually recognize the room she was in, which didn't smell too much unlike her room back at the motel, although it was much less pungent. Smoke from multiple substances with a hint of mildew and alcohol.

The walls of the room were mostly covered by posters and graffiti, but the atmosphere was somewhat depressing. Random items littered the floor of the room, most of which didn't belong on the floor. Something about the room somehow seemed familiar, and it took a second for her to realize why.

 _Chloe must have taken me back to her room_ , Max realized, finally relaxing. _Even now, she still doesn't clean her room. I guess some things never change. I should have expected to wake up here. Chloe was pretty insistent on me sleeping at her place last night, she must have carried me here. Where is she, anyway?_

As if on cue, Max heard the distinct sound of a glass shattering coming from downstairs, followed by a rather loud string of expletives. _Ah, there she is_ , Max snickered to herself, flopping back onto the bed. _She probably didn’t get much sleep if she’s awake already._

The quiet click of the door opening alerted Max to Chloe's presence. The door swung open, bringing in a familiar and tantalizing scent. Max sat up eagerly to see Chloe walking in, carefully carrying a breakfast tray with belgian waffles and coffee. _Did Chloe make all of this? Dog, I haven’t had a belgian waffle in years. Not since I last lived in Arcadia Bay_.

“You’re up early.” Chloe remarked in a sarcastic tone, placing the tray on the foot of the bed, careful not to spill any of the coffee. “It’s only, what, 11:30?”

“Harr, harr.” Max sassed, mildly offended. She hadn't slept that good in months. “What’s with the food? Not that I’m complaining or anything.”

“Oh, uh, I made you breakfast.” Chloe replied, scratching the back of her neck sheepishly and sitting down on the edge of the bed next to her. “For saving my ass last night.”

“You didn’t have to do that.” Max murmured quietly, lifting the mug of coffee to her lips, sipping quietly before sputtering and spitting the coffee out. “Is this real milk?”

“Uh, yeah.” Chloe responded, confused. “What else would it be?”

“Chloe, I’m lactose intolerant.” Max clarified, causing Chloe’s eyes to widen in realization.

“Oh. OH!” Chloe remembered, looking embarrassed. She pressed her forehead into her palm, frustrated with herself for forgetting that. “Shit, I forgot. I'm so sorry, the waffles have milk too, fuck. Probably don’t eat those.”

“It’s fine, Che.” Max insisted, placing the mug back onto the tray and giving Chloe a reassuring smile, popping one of the syrup coated strawberries into her mouth. “I can still eat the strawberries, so it's not a total loss.”

Chloe averted her gaze from Max, taking great interest in looking out the window. This was the first time in a long time that Max was able to actually get a good look at Chloe, who had taken Max's coffee for herself.

The first thing Max noticed was was how lean and muscular she had become over the years. She remembered that Chloe had always been somewhat lanky when they were kids, but she had added a good layer of muscles on her bones over the past five years. Not really bulky in any sense of the word, but they were toned and well defined. Max could hardly help herself from letting her eyes drift downward and rest upon quite possibly the finest ass that Max had ever laid them on. Even though Chloe was facing away from her, Max couldn't help but feel shameful about her staring, so she decided it might be a better idea to start a conversation. Another bad idea.

“Can we talk?” Max inquired cautiously, afraid of putting her foot in her mouth, as was a habit of hers.

“About what?” Chloe asked, swiveling around in her chair to face Max. She looked like she was trying to appear nonchalant, but Max could tell from her body language that Chloe was anxious about something. _This is beginning to look like a bad idea_.

“I should have called.” Max lamented quietly.

“Damn right.” Chloe sourly agreed. “But that wasn't your fault, so stop beating yourself up over it.”

“Actually...I've kind of been away from home since March, so I could have called. I should have called. Everything was just so hectic once I moved out, but that's no excuse. I was a total dick.”

“Well yeah, I guess you kind of were.” Chloe concurred sourly. “Too busy with your job or whatever to call. I get it.”

“It's not that, it's just…” Max started before trailing off. She wasn't prepared to tell Chloe about what she had been through, not yet.

“Just what?”

“I didn't exactly have a job. Or money.” Max explained.

“Max, please don't tell me you were living on the streets.” Chloe pleaded, now sounding more concerned.

“Well, sort of.” she admitted. “I had my car-”

“And you didn't even think about coming here instead of sleeping in your fucking car?!” Chloe snapped, glaring at Max. “You could have shacked up here.”

“I just figured you wouldn't really want to see me.”

“Max, I've been waiting to see you again since the day you left.”

“I'm sorry.”

“Yeah, sure.” Chloe sighed dismissively, rifling through her pockets to retrieve a bag of weed and a packet of rolling paper. She grabbed a small lighter from her desk before Max went and interrupted her state of thought.

“So I don’t suppose you're willing to share?” Max asked, trying to sound like she was joking. She wasn’t.

“I think it’s probably better if at least one of us is sober, just in case Nathan decides to pay us a visit.” Chloe explained, fumbling with the lighter, which seemed to have run out of fuel. “You were so wasted last night, dude. Surprised you actually managed to even be able to aim that thing. Glad you didn't hit me instead.”

“Don't even joke about that!” Max pleaded, clearly upset. “I was really worried.”

“Oh. Sorry.” Chloe apologized awkwardly. Finally giving up on the lighter, she launched it towards the trash and missed. “Meh, I'll pick it up later. Do you have a light on you?”

“Only if you promise to share later.” Max teased, knowing full well that Chloe didn't want to share. Regardless, she retrieved a small blue bic lighter from her pocket.

“Sorry Maxaroni, this is the last of it. I'm picking up more tomorrow, I hope.” Chloe sighed, taking the lighter and lighting her joint at last before handing it back to Max. “My dealer's kinda pissed at me right now.”

“Wow, no fun allowed.” Max remarked sarcastically. She decided to not be nosey, for one. _It's probably better not to ask. I'll just have to find some on my own, I guess_. “Is it okay if I use the shower?”

“Dude, you don't even need to ask.” Chloe responded, exhaling a cloud of smoke out the open window. “Towels are in the hall closet, in case you forgot.”

“I didn't.” Max chirped, tossing the stolen bedsheets aside and stretching her legs before climbing out of bed. “What kind of shampoo do you have?”

“Well, Joyce uses a grapefruity volumizer, I think.” Chloe recalled. “And I usually use one for color treated hair, but I haven’t replaced it recently. The dye has been fading, but look at how poofy my hair is! Totally worth it.”

“So you don’t have anything that isn’t volumizer?” Max asked, sounding disappointed.

“That's all we have.” Chloe answered, confused. “Is that bad?”

“Not really, it just kind of makes my legs look really...fluffy.” Max explained, taking a vacuum bag filled with clothes from her bag.

“I need to see this.” Chloe snickered with a toothy grin.

“Ugh, you would.” Max groaned, rolling her eyes, digging around in the bag for some clothes to change into after showering.

“You can bet your fluffy ass.” Chloe teased, giving Max a suggestive wink.

“You're the worst.” Max scolded, her cheeks slightly tinted red. She quickly shuffled out of the room, thoroughly flustered, while Chloe just laughed.

 _Maybe I can just skip shampooing_ , Max thought as she laid the bathmat down in the shower. It was basically impossible for her to not slip in the shower without it. Her hooves had little to no traction in the tub, unsurprisingly. After inspecting her greasy hair, she reluctantly decided that she really did need to use shampoo. She cursed herself for having chosen to wear shorts. _At least Chloe will really get a kick out of this. She’ll probably never stop teasing me about it, though. Her reaction will make it worthwhile, I’m sure._

The hot water was definitely a plus. Same went for the heavy water pressure. Max didn’t want to waste too much water, since Joyce would probably have to pay the water bill by herself, and Max didn’t want to make things harder on her and Chloe.

As Max was lathering the dreaded volumizing shampoo into her hair, she heard the door open, quickly drawing the curtain shut and almost falling over in her panic.

“Chloe!” Max shrilled, her face a bright red. It was definitely the hot water.

“Sorry, I just really have to pee.” she heard Chloe apologize. “You really shouldn’t leave the curtain open like that, though.”

“Y-you should knock before entering.” Max stammered back in a retort. “Unless you’re just making up excuses to see me naked.” _Wait, shit, that came out wrong. Good going Max, now she’s gonna think you’re a total weirdo. She didn't see anything though, right?_

“You wish, Caulfield.” Chloe snarked back without missing a beat. It took a few seconds for Max to regain her composure before she could speak again.

“Don't forget to put the seat back down when you're done.” Max cautioned. Chloe had never failed to leave the toilet seat up when they were kids, and Max had never failed to fall in.

“Thanks, _mom._ ” Chloe muttered to herself. “Dude, I never leave the seat down.”

“That's so untrue, I don't even know where to begin.”

“Said the liar.”

Max groaned, rinsing the shampoo from her hair and legs before shutting off the water, making sure she got all the suds out so her hair wouldn't be sticky when it dried. “Now if you leave the bathroom so I can dry off, I promise to blow dry ALL my hair to maximum fluffiness.”

“You have a deal, MAXimum fluffiness.” Chloe replied eagerly, making the most of the pun before excitedly leaving the bathroom. Max rolled her eyes at the terrible pun, although she swore that she could _hear_ Chloe wink as she said that.

Once Chloe had finally left the bathroom, Max did her best to stay true to her word. After partially drying off and tossing on her undergarments, she sat down on the wobbly plastic bathroom stool, turning the blow drier to the highest setting. Truth be told, she hadn’t had access to luxuries such as blow driers in months. She had been on her own since March. No parents, no rules, and no money. Not to mention all the death. Far more death than any teenager should ever have to see. Or adult, for that matter. Max kept those memories bottled up in the back of her mind. Probably not a healthy choice, but she couldn't find it in herself to care. It wasn't like she could tell anyone about that shit, not even Chloe. Especially not Chloe.

Ignoring her nagging anxieties, Max tried her best to take in the moment, enjoying the sensation of the hot air blowing on her hair. Life is rough. But blow driers are warm. Blow driers understand. Or maybe not. But it certainly made her hair very fluffy. And she knew for certain that Chloe would love it.

After dressing herself in bermuda shorts, a band tee featuring The Shins, and a grey hoodie jacket, Max left the bathroom and returned to Chloe’s room. Nearing the door, she could hear music playing. This wasn't a song she recognized, but that didn't mean that she didn't like it. Listening closely, she could make out the lyrics. Not that it was hard, the volume was pretty high.

_“Forty days and forty nights_

_I waited for a girl like you to come and save my life_

_Recall the days I waited for you_

_You know the ones who said_

_I'd never find someone like you”_

Opening the door, Max saw Chloe sitting on the side of her bed facing her closet, fiddling with her phone. The stolen linens were gone, probably thrown away. Or less likely, returned to the motel. It didn't appear that Chloe had really noticed Max opening the door, but she looked up when the door shut, looking amused upon seeing Max.

“Love what you did with your hair, Maximum fluffiness.” Chloe teased with a wink and a sly grin. “Almost makes you look less scrawny.”

“Shut up.” Max giggled, sitting on the bed next to Chloe and giving her a playful shove in the arm. “You're skinnier than me.”

“Yeah, but at least make up for it in muscle.” Chloe teased, flexing her biceps and causing Max to blush furiously as she groaned in annoyance.

“This is gonna sound weird, but can I feel?” Chloe asked tentatively. “Your legs just look so soft, and honestly, it's pretty tempting.”

“Um...sure? I guess.” Max stammered, cheeks burning. This time, she had nothing to blame but herself. It only worsened when she felt Chloe's hand run firmly down her outer thigh. And it certainly didn't help that she had been crushing on Chloe since she was 13 years old, and that had only gotten worse since meeting her again the previous night. Their reunion had been pretty far from ideal, but at that moment, that didn't matter to Max. She was just so overwhelmingly happy to be back together with Chloe again.

“Huh, not really soft as I expected.” Chloe commented, snapping Max out of her thoughts. “Anyway, I was thinking that we could stop by Two Whales in a bit, since I majorly fucked up your breakfast and all. Plus, I'm sure Joyce will be happy to see you again.”

“Y-yeah, okay.” Max stuttered out, still pretty flustered. _Get it together, Max. Think of bacon. Bacon...mmmm_. Her thoughts eventually trailed back to Chloe again. And what her lips might taste like. _Bad Max_.

“Earth to Max. Can you hear me, Max?” Chloe asked teasingly, waving her hand in front of Max's face. “Not still thinking about me feeling you up, are you?”

“What?” Max managed to squeak out, she could feel her face burning. _Shit..shit! How the fuck did she know…?_

“Come on, Max. Two Whales.” Chloe urged Max, pulling on her arm as if she hadn't just said what she had just said. Max hadn't even noticed that Chloe had even gotten up from the bed until then. “Bacon, Max. I need mah bacon!”

“You're such a dork.” Max giggled, getting up from the bed.

“But I'm _your_ dork.” Chloe corrected with a wink that made Max’s stomach practically start doing cartwheels. Max turned her head away slightly to hide the rosiness of her cheeks, silently trailing behind Chloe, who was seemingly clueless, as they descended the stairs.

[(art)](http://sheketti.tumblr.com/image/146865434622)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chloe left the seat up


	5. Two Whales

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TWO chapters in one month? wow.

Chloe actually was just about clueless. She couldn't really be sure. When they she and Max were kids, Chloe had been able to read her like a book. But now, not so much. Max had changed. A lot. She couldn’t really tell how Max was taking her terribly executed flirting. Admittedly, it was pretty fun to tease her.

_Fuck, I can’t tell if she’s embarrassed or flustered. Maybe it’s just too much too fast. I could try going subtle, but damn. I can hardly talk to her without making a total ass of myself. She did hit me with that joke last night, but she was completely wasted. Who knew she had it in her?_

Starting up the engine, Chloe tried her best to clear her mind. She was usually a generally reckless driver, not all that concerned for her own safety, but with Max in the seat next to her, she couldn’t help but feel the need to protect her. Even if all her instincts told her to do the complete opposite. She was starving, but still to stubborn to give in. But Max didn't need to know about that. The bacon would probably help, so it wasn't like it was that much of a problem.

“So, uh, how long has it been?” She asked nervously.

“What are we talking about here?” Chloe asked, confused.

“I mean, how long have you been… you know…?” _Ah yes, a question I really don't want to answer._

“Been smoking since I was 14, Max.” Chloe answered, although she knew that wasn't the answer Max was looking for. She hoped that Max got the hint to drop it. But Max being Max, she didn't. _Dunno what I was even fucking expecting, honestly._

“You know that's not what I was trying to ask, you ass.” Max groaned as she shut the door behind them and trailed behind Chloe down the stairs before they both came to a stop at the base. “How long has it been since your first change?”

“Does it really even matter?” Chloe snarled back angrily as she slammed the door shut, causing Max to shrink back. She hadn't meant to sound so aggressive, but what was said was said. Max had really hit a nerve there, although she obviously hadn't meant to. _Guess I might as well just go and fuck everything up, as usual._ “Just...I don't want to talk about that right now. So drop it.”

The ride to the Two Whales was uncomfortably silent, and seemed to take forever, when in reality it only took a few minutes. Chloe stole the occasional glance at Max, who rested her head against the rattling window, just watching the world pass by in a blur as the vibrations of the window slowly turned her brain into a milkshake.

By the time Chloe had parked the truck outside the Two Whales, it had started to rain. It only came down in occasional drops, but Chloe knew that it could be a downpour in a matter of minutes. She opened the door and got out of her truck, ready to make a run for the diner, but then she looked over to see that Max was still in the passenger seat with her head resting on the window. Her warm breath fogged up the glass. _Wow, that’s a thousand year stare. She look like she's in some other world. I wonder what’s on her mind? I guess I shouldn't have been such a dick to her, that wasn't fair. But I can't just tell her everything, not yet_.

Sighing, Chloe walked over to the other side of the truck. When she opened the door, Max just about fell out, but Chloe was fast to catch her in her arms.

“Hey, you okay?”

“Yeah, sorry. I guess I zoned out.” Max replied timidly, getting onto her feet.

“Sorry about raging at you earlier.” Chloe apologized. She didn't expect Max to forgive her, but the least she could do was apologize for being such a bitch. “I swear I'll tell you everything, but not right now. I just...I really need something to eat, okay? I'll pay for both of us. Besides, I'm sure mom will be happy to see you.”

“Chloe, you don't have to. It's not your fault.” Max insisted as the two girls entered the diner. “I can just use the money I saved for the motel room. I only paid for the first night, so I'll treat you for saving me from having to pay for another night.”

“Oh, sweet.” Chloe breathed out, sliding into her side of their booth, relieved. “Because I'm completely broke.”

“I thought as much.” Max giggled, sitting across from Chloe. “I can't believe Joyce still works here.”

“Doubt she's leaving anytime soon, now that she owns the place.” Chloe sighed, leaning onto the table, exhausted. _I wish I’d slept more, but I just really wanted to do something nice for Max. But I fucked up, and now she’s treating me to breakfast. She sure knows how to make me feel like an asshole._ “The old owner retired and handed it over to her.”

“Wait, really? That’s awesome!”

“Yeah, I guess.” Chloe sighed, then suddenly sat up when she noticed her mom emerge from the kitchen and head towards their booth. _Oh shit, she looks like she's about to grill me. The fuck did I even do this time_? Before she could say a single word to Chloe, her gaze softened upon seeing Max.

“Well, if it isn't Max Caulfield.” Joyce chuckled. “I didn't know if you were ever coming back here to Arcadia Bay. We thought we might not ever see you again.”

“Like I'd be able to go that long without your delicious cooking.” Max joked . “It's nice to see you again, Joyce.”

“It's nice to see you too, Max. I love what you did with your hair.” Joyce chuckled. “Anyway, what would you girls like to eat?”

Just then, Chloe's stomach growled hungrily, causing both Joyce and Max to laugh, Chloe blushing slightly in embarrassment.

“I'll put that down as a tall stack of pancakes and a side of bacon, then. Max?”

“I could really go for a bacon omelette.” Max replied after a moment of thought. “And can I get a black coffee with that?”

_Just another reminder of how I fucked up Max's breakfast. Thanks, Max. How the fuck did I forget about the milk thing? The fucking Thanksgiving incident of 2006. She threw up everywhere. I'm glad she caught on before she ate the waffles, don't want my room to smell like that_.

After Joyce had left to go prepare their food, Chloe stole a glance at Max, who was gazing absently out the window, watching the rain blowing against the glass. _I've been such a dick to Max ever since she came back to town. She confided in me, and then I refused to even answer a simple question. The whole thing was kinda her fault, but I owe her at least that, right?_

“It's been about a month.” Chloe stated bluntly, without any context.

“What?” Max asked, looking up at Chloe in confusion.

“To what you asked me in the car. The first time was around a month ago.”

“Am I allowed to ask what triggered it?” Chloe froze for a second before slumping back in her booth.

“Not yet.” She sighed. “I'll tell you, but not right now. I just want to enjoy my breakfast.”

There was a short but awkward silence between the two before Joyce returned from the kitchen with their food.

“This one's on the house.” Joyce announced, sliding to two large plates of food onto the table. While Max was busy looking guilty, Chloe eyed her food hungrily. _Dude, she gave me ten slices of bacon. Score!_

“Joyce, you don't have to-”

“Nonsense, Max.” She insisted stubbornly, cutting Max off and putting her hands on her hips. “I don't know if Chloe told you or not, but I'm the owner here now. My restaurant, my rules. Besides, you look like you really need to put some meat on those bones of yours.”

Joyce promptly left the girls to eat their breakfast. Chloe had already started to shovel bacon into her mouth by the time Max reached to pick up her utensils, but Max was quick to catch up with her.

She downed her coffee and tore into her omelette with a ferocity that Chloe had never seen in her, making Chloe wonder when Max had last eaten. Mom was right, she looks like she's practically a skeleton. _She actually lost weight since I last saw her. She did say she was living in her car for the past 5 months or so, but damn, I just wish she had come here instead_.

Max eventually slowed down enough to notice that Chloe had stopped eating and was staring at her.

“Chlo, you okay?” Max inquired, her expression growing concerned. Chloe quickly found an excuse for her gazing. It was hard to miss, really. There was a small bit of bacon that clung to Max's cheek.

“Yeah, there's just a bit of food on your face.”

“Oh.” Max wiped at her face with her sleeve, but much to Chloe's amusement, completely missed the stray bacon crumb. “Did I get it?”

“No.” Chloe answered, suppressing the urge to laugh. Not really thinking, she reached a hand out towards Max, plucking the morsel from her cheek and popping it into her own mouth. Max sat there, completely frozen. _Shit, did I just fuck everything up again? Going for a new track record, I guess. I can't seem to get anything right with Max_.

“If you're done eating, we should probably pick up your car.” Chloe said, trying her best to diffuse the awkwardness. “Assuming it hasn't been jacked from the lot. You sure chose a shitty part of town to shack up in. Arcadia Bay has changed a lot since we were kids. Everything's been going to shit.”

“Wait, what do you mean?” Max asked warily, pushing her empty plate aside. “What happened?”

“Look, let's get going.” Chloe insisted hurriedly. She quickly glanced over her shoulder to make sure her mom was still busy in the kitchen. “I wanna get outta here before mom grills me about whatever it is she thinks I did. I'll explain everything on the way.”

Chloe was out the door before Max, who had stayed behind to leave a few bills on the table to pay for the meal, even though Joyce had insisted on not being paid. _I just don't get it, why would anyone pay for free food? Oh yeah, Max would_.

Max soon followed her, hurrying through the torrential rain to get to the truck. By the time she had finally climbed in, she was drenched. Her previously fluffy hair now clung to her scalp. Chloe shuffled up next to her, awkwardly helping her out of her soaked clothes.

“Here, put this on.” Chloe offered, taking off her own jacket and draping it over Max, who wriggled into it with ease. It was a bit big, but Chloe didn't really have anything else to give her. “I'm so fucking tired of this rain. We should go back to my place before you get your car, so you can get some dry clothes.”

There were a few minutes of quiet before Chloe gathered up the courage to actually start talking again.

“All this shit started with an economic crash. Everyone knows the Prescotts caused it. A lot of people started losing their jobs about three years ago, and there's a lot more sketchy areas of town. There was an increase in crime, too. And lately people have just been going missing. Disappearing mysteriously. Usually they show up again, but sometimes they don't.” Chloe shuddered slightly before continuing. “I was friends with this girl, Rachel Amber. She was there for me when I really needed somebody, you know? Dragged me back out of the gutter I was in. She was a lot like you, actually. You would have loved her, Max. We were gonna ditch this town, run off to LA. She wanted to be a model, and she definitely had the looks. But about six months ago, she disappeared without a word. Without...me.”

“Chloe, I had no idea.”

“Well, it wasn't like there was a way for you to really find out.” Chloe sighed. She didn't want to blame Max for not contacting her as soon as possible, but it was hard not to. She was still a bit angry at Max, and she knew it was unfair. Ever since her dad died, it felt like the whole world had turned against her. Everything had gone to shit, especially for her. But meeting up with Max again was the only good thing that had happened to her in a long time. She just hoped it was going to last.

[(art)](http://sheketti.tumblr.com/image/147664607612)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so the art for this chapter doesn't ACTUALLY relate to this chapter but it's the final concept I had for basilisks. I said tall crocodile, I meant tall crocodile.


	6. Truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i havent updated since july i didnt realize this
> 
> time is an illusion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's been 50 years since my last update. I didnt even proofread this im sorry if there are mistakes.

Max climbed out of the truck soon after Chloe had parked it in the driveway. She could worry about her own vehicle later, after getting into some dry clothes. It had finally stopped raining, but the dark clouds remained in the sky, threatening to loose more rain upon the earth below. Both girls hurried to the front door, not wanting to get caught in another downpour.

Opening the door, Chloe guided Max by the hand upstairs to her room, even though she knew where it was. Max didn't bring it up. As if she would really complain. It was comforting, holding her hand.

After they had reached Chloe's room, Max's hand was released as Chloe practically flung herself onto the bed, looking exhausted. Max wouldn't have been surprised if she fell asleep right then and there. But she instead sat up cross legged on top of the messy covers, motioning for Max to join her.

“So, I guess you want some answers.” Chloe sighed as Max took a seat beside her, the mattress sinking slightly from her weight. “Like I said, it's only been a month. Hell, you seem to know more about any of this than me. I woke up early this morning and my leg was already healed enough to walk on. Uh, anyway. I should probably tell you about last night.”

“I'm listening.” Max assured her. “You don't have to tell me anything you don't want to.”

“I owe someone a lot of money.” Chloe admitted, looking almost ashamed. “About a month ago, I was really desperate to get the money to pay off the guy I owe. Went to this shithole bar that didn't card me. Nathan was there, totally wasted. I thought it would be an easy score. But that bastard was a step ahead of me. He...he must have slipped something in my drink. Next thing I knew, I was waking up in his room. Creepy fuck was crawling towards me with a camera.”

“Chloe, that is so fucked up.” Max wanted nothing more than to hold Chloe close to her, to keep her safe. She settled for just putting a hand on her shoulder to comfort her. She could feel Chloe shudder under her touch.

“Shit, Max, I've never been so scared in my life. I felt my whole body go numb. I thought it was the drugs at first. I panicked and tried to kick him in the balls, but I missed and broke a lamp. Startled him for long enough to jump out the window, broke that too. Didn't take too long to realize something was wrong, but I thought for sure I was just tripping really hard. I don't remember much after that, but I woke up in my own bed the next morning, convinced it was all a dream until I went to brush my teeth and they looked like this.”

Chloe pulled back her lip slightly, revealing sharply pointed incisors and canine teeth. Max watched in a fearful sort of fascination as Chloe's upper canines extended by about an inch. Max found the sight somewhat jarring. She almost up and ran away right then and there, but couldn't tear her eyes away. Until Chloe suddenly pulled away from her, fangs quickly retracting back into her mouth.

“Ah, shit! I'm sorry.” Chloe apologized, eyes wide. “I-I didn't mean to do that, it's kind of an automatic response, I guess.”

“I-it's okay, Che.” Max breathed out shakily. Her whole body was trembling after what had just almost happened. “Like you said, automatic response.”

“Dude, I just about bit into you just now. This is all just so fucked up.” Chloe laughed nervously, even though she looked like she was about to cry. “Can you actually believe I actually thought this was awesome at first? I mean, up until the hunger started to set in. Food sure helps, but it just doesn't feel right. I'm not stupid, Max, I know what these are for.”

“Y-yeah.” Max stuttered out, not quite knowing what to say. Her heart was still racing from fear. Max hated this, too. She hated that she was actually scared of her best friend. Or what she might have to do. _No. I don't think I could, even if I had to. I just have to make sure nothing bad happens_. Max glanced over at Chloe, who was still refusing eye contact.

“Max, do you know anything about...whatever the fuck I am?” Chloe asked, fidgeting with her hands before Max took them in her own. “When we were kids, you said you're a, uh, faun?”

“Yes.” Max answered quietly, drawing her hands back to herself. “I don't really know a lot of the details, but you're a chupacabra.”

“A what?”

“It's genetic, as far as I've been able to tell.” Max explained. “But the change has to be triggered in some way, usually as a stress response. So it's very possible that neither Joyce or William ever...had this happen.”

“How do you even know all this?” Chloe asked. Max didn't want to answer this question. But she knew it would be wrong to hide this, especially after Chloe had just about spilled her heart out to her.

“I was afraid to tell you, because I thought you'd hate me.” Max confessed, shifting nervously on the bench. “I never wanted any part in it, none of this was my choice.”

“Max, I promise I won't hate you.” Chloe assured her.

“I've been hunting monsters for the past five years.” Max muttered under her breath, avoiding eye contact.

“Like me.” Chloe murmured in a tone that made Max's heart sink further. Deep down, Max knew she was supposed to. _Hell, my mom might not even hesitate if she finds out. But I would never...I never wanted this. I never wanted to hurt any of those people. Sure, a good percent of them weren't innocent, but not all of them. And certainly not Chloe_. “You were going to shoot me too, right?”

“Chloe, none of them were _anything_ like you. Even before I recognized you, I had no intention of trying to hurt you.” Max insisted, hoping that Chloe would believe her. Truthfully, she was _supposed_ to eliminate anything that posed a threat, which Chloe potentially could. Especially after what had just happened. But Max wanted nothing more than to protect her. Letting her get hurt was out of the question. “I shot Nathan because he was attacking you.”

“I know, Max. I know.” Chloe sighed. “I'm glad that you did. You saved my life, I'm still tripping on that.”

“After hearing about what he did to you, I wish...I wish I had…”

“Yeah, I get it.” Chloe muttered. “I want him dead, too. But it's probably for the best that you didn't, you know? He's a Prescott.”

“Ugh, don't I know it.” Max groaned. The Prescotts were notorious in Arcadia Bay for their wealth and power. Max's hatred towards the family was nothing new. They were one of her family's more influential enemies. And they wouldn't give a single fuck that her family had basically disowned her. She knew that if they found out who she was, they would do anything within their power to destroy her. She had registered for Blackwell under a false name that she had been using ever since she had stopped living with her parents.

“Chloe, did you...mention my last name to anyone while I was gone?” Max asked, suddenly realizing the danger. If the Prescotts somehow found out that they had ever been friends, that would just put Chloe in more danger.

“What? Um, I guess.” Chloe replied uncertainly. “Why?”

“Like I said earlier, my family has a lot of enemies.” Max explained. “If any of them found out that you and I were connected in any way, they...I just don't want you to be in danger because of me.”

“Shit, um, Rachel's the only one I ever talked to. About you, I mean.” Chloe stammered out nervously. “And only because she was snooping through my shit. She found some old photos I didn't even remember I had.”

“Would she tell anyone?”

“Nah.” Chloe replied confidently. It was extremely unlikely. Rachel was not one to gossip about such things. She was good at keeping a secret. Chloe was sure that Rachel had even hidden things from her, but tried not to think about it. “She doesn't do shit like that. I doubt she even remembers, it was so long ago. And now, she's not even here...I hope we find her, Max.”

“We will.” Max assured her, even though she wasn't really all that certain. If Rachel had really been missing for that long, she had either skipped town or been killed. Knowing what Chloe had told her earlier about there being multiple disappearances, the latter was far more likely. She was certain that Chloe knew this too, but had somehow managed to hold on to the hope that she was still alive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oops no art this time tho u can see a bunch of art on my tumblr.


	7. abandoned forever, probably

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> so basically i will NOT be continuing this, i am so sorry. here's a rewrite i started and also abandoned as an apology gift or something.

It was dark that night. Only a sliver of moon hung in the sky, mostly concealed behind a veil of clouds. A single car pulled into the parking lot of a run down motel. The lot itself was riddled with potholes and discarded cigarette butts, and the motel didn't look any better. The car fit right in with its surroundings. An old 1989 Mazda 323, the black paint on the vehicle had peeled off in patches, making way for rust.

A small young woman stepped out, looking around cautiously before popping up the trunk to retrieve her suitcase. It had been a long time since Max had stepped foot in Arcadia Bay. The trip itself had been uneventful, and mostly free of traffic. Not many people drove on the interstate in the middle of the night, and certainly not all the way from Seattle. Just entering town brought back memories from her childhood. It had been a happier time. She had had friends, a life, a home. And now? All of that had been swept out from under her feet when it had happened. When Max started to be able to see monsters. A large variety of unnatural creatures which preyed upon the unwary. The only way for her to prevent herself from falling prey to them was to become a predator. Their predator. They deserved it after what they did. She wished it had never happened to her.

Regardless of her disdain, Max was good at her job. Perhaps one of the best. It was somewhat surprising, really. She had been so small and clumsy as a kid, tripping over her own two feet. So much had changed since then. Now, Max knew how to handle herself in a fight. In her line of work, she had to. She had been in a good number of them already, and there was surely more to come.

Nowadays, monsters had become far more of a problem. Of the few who were actually aware of the threat, nobody really knew where they had come from. Not like anyone cared too much. It was more important to kill them before they drew the attention of the common folk. That's what hunters like Max were for. Killing monsters, no questions asked. After all, it wasn't like she could just try to negotiate with a creature that would rather just bite her head off. Literally.

“Excuse me, can I get a room for one?”

The middle aged man behind the counter looked up from his computer, looking her over.

“Fine.” he grumbled. “Just don’t go makin’ any trouble, y’hear? I ain’t responsible for any damages or whatnot, I just work here. How many nights you staying?”

“Just for tonight, thanks.” Max replied, rifling through her wallet. “How much?”

“That’ll be forty five dollars.” The man replied impatiently as Max retrieved the money. “You paying with cash? I’m gonna need to see some ID. Policy and all that.”

“Yeah, sure.” Max mumbled, digging out an ID card along with the cash and handing it to him.

“Ashley Wilde? You a Blackwell student?” The man asked as he handed her card back.

“Yes, sir.” Max confirmed, relieved that he hadn’t realized that her ID card was counterfeit. One of many drawbacks that came with the job. One can never be too careful, not in her line of work. Max was still trying to think of a way to explain it all to Chloe. She couldn't exactly keep a secret like that from Chloe, or else she'd risk people wondering if she was really who she says she is. Which she wasn't. She hadn't thought this through very well.

Blackwell was Max’s excuse to return to Arcadia Bay. The Blackwell campus wouldn’t be open until the following day, which was move-in day, a day set aside specifically for students to settle into their dorm rooms. The day after that would be orientation.

“You’re in room number seven, here’s the key.”

The motel room was just like every other motel room Max had had the luxury of staying in before, albeit a bit more aromatic. The bed was to the left side of the room, with a nightstand and lamp. Bathroom door was in the back of the room. The scent of tobacco, among other substances, lingered in the stagnant air. Max had forgotten to ask for a non smoking room, but that man at the front desk had made her nervous. He was too curious. Paranoid seemed a more fitting term, really. Max much prefered when people ignored her. Discretion was highly valued in her eyes.

Still, the motel room was still a step above sleeping in her car like she usually did. Sure, the bed had a cheap spring mattress, but she had slept on worse. At least this place didn't seem to have cockroaches or rats. They even had a phone. Max made a mental note to remember to call Chloe the following day. She deserved an explanation.

After placing the suitcase at the foot of the bed and hiding the gun away in the nightstand, Max decided to hit the shower. It had been a very long drive from Seattle, and she hadn't bathed since the last time she stayed in a motel. And it had been a while.

After stripping down, Max reached for the knob to turn the shower on. But no water came out, other than a measly dribble. She tried pushing it in, pulling it out, turning it all the way. But nothing worked. _Of course it doesn't work. Just my luck._ Max sighed.

Frustrated, she went outside for a smoke. Not tobacco, of course. Max refused to touch the stuff. Luckily, the air outside was still enough to roll a decent joint. After seating herself on a bench and digging through her handbag, max was disappointed to find only residue in her weed bag. No weed. _Fuck, I must have used the last of it before I left. Guess I'll have to find a new dealer fast if I want to have a decent night's sleep anytime soon._

Yelling from the other side of the street startled Max, causing her to drop her empty weed bag in surprise. Cautiously, she crept back to her room. She couldn't hear exactly what was being said, but it seemed like just an argument between some teenager hooligans. Max wanted nothing to do with it. But just as she was opening the door to her room, Max heard a scream. Followed by hissing and snarling. Suddenly, it had become her business.

Snatching her crossbow next to the door, Max stalked towards the source of the inhuman noises. She approached cautiously, hoping not to get spotted before she could take a shot. Two snarling beasts could now be sighted in the lot across the road.

There had used to be a Blockbuster Video there before she had left Arcadia Bay. She had used to go there with her best friend to pick out movies to watch. Sometimes even rented games to play on her gamecube. Now, it was just another crumbling, abandoned building. Standing proof that a lot could happen in just five years.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i am sorry, goodbye friends. i am off to work a fallout fic, hopefully it goes better than this one. stay cool.
> 
> i have even less of a life now than before so i have high hopes

**Author's Note:**

> I think i'm gonna put a little doodle at the end of each chapter, u can click the (art) link to view them.


End file.
